Not Just An Obnoxious Speedster!
by Kristie Lynn
Summary: After a grueling mission, partners Wally & Artemis take refuge in an old Farm-house that the red-head went to as a kid. But little does Artemis know that beyond the shabby wall-paper lies agonizing memories for the young speedster which begin to resurface
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home!

**New story…please review with any advice and what you think =]! You guys rock…. & enjoy some Speedster + Arty Slash… Please stay with me here, because my plot is spiraling! =D **

…

_Wally is obnoxious, egotistical, annoying, ridiculing, hyper, and many other things of that nature_. At least that is what Artemis kept telling herself as they made their way toward the house ahead. Did she mention that she was in his arms- way **TOO** close for comfort in her opinion- as he sped forward using his meta-abilities. They finally seemed to come to a stop when she felt like she was going to lose her lunch, but sucked it up and just focused on trying to keep the world around her from spinning. She didn't take his way of travel often.

"I could have easily walked myself", Artemis scoffed harshly as she leaned against a brick building for support and put her palm against her chest. Everybody in the league was busy today, along with the YJL. Things just seemed to be going on negatively in every part of everywhere, so it was one of those days where hard work was a necessity, not an option. As the Jl took care of what seemed to be the more dangerous missions, YJ was put into pairs to different seemingly low-threat destinations. Robin and Kaldur were sent to Africa thanks to a nasty drug exchange that got out of hand with some high-tech equipment.

Megan and Connor were somewhere in Chicago working on battling telepathically- controlled animals that were on a rampage amongst citizens. The Justice League were scattered elsewhere-**no, everywhere **would be the correct term- and Wally and Artemis seemed to get one of the hardest jobs, unknowingly to everybody else of course. They were sent- grudgingly together- to the outskirts of Pennsylvania to disarm mechanically-possessed automobiles from destroying anymore houses than the dozens already in ruins.

The new villain- a crazed, elderly cyborg addressed by Mechark- was being a big pain in the ass to say the least. As far as the JL knew, Mechark didn't exist, and if they did know, then it'd be **their mission, **and not put in the hands of only 2 members. It was suppose to be a simple patrol to see what was going on, but the hypothesis was so….so wrong.

At last he was destroyed, after finally overloading thanks to some handy-work from KF by sending a virus into his mainframe and Artemis setting some booby traps. It was safe to say that Wally learned quite a bit on electronics from his small, hacker best friend. They did a good job all in all, but they were injured in the end, or at least Artemis was the hour after Wally was healed up for the most part.

…..

"Thank-you is also an option-Princess", replied Wally as he took his gloves off and cracked his knuckles while looking around. Arty sent him a death glare, obviously hitting a nerve with the whole Princess thing.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Wh-what, he giggled; does little Farty-Arty not like being addressed by something so girly and high-class?" She turned red; Wally mentioning high-class did hit a nerve, she was very low in money after all, but he didn't know that. She brushed it off.

"No dweeb, I just don't think a human Raggedy-Anne doll has any room to talk!"

"Hey", he exclaimed while folding his arms across his chest, "you started it!"

She was ready to defend herself, but other priorities were more important and she was too tired and sore to keep it up, not like he needed to find that out.

"Alright", she stammered. "I'm sorry, but we can't be fighting, there's too much going on for this stupid shit to be coming up."

Wally was dumbfounded; _Artemis-__**apologizing first**__; Heh, pigs must be flying somewhere, unless she's just trying to be the 'mature one' and yadda yadda yadda!_

But her features said otherwise. She looked tired, and was obviously trying to hide her pain. He knew she was hurt; he could tell from the moment they were done with their mission. Her cringes of pain and limping didn't go unnoticed like she thought. Wally was no mind reader, but he knew a good deal of first aid and human-behavior from over the years. That's why he scooped her up and sped to the closest place he could think of to treat their- no her- injuries before they became more serious. His would just heal up thanks to his powers. It was a good thing he didn't break any bones.

After a moment or two of awkward silence, Artemis finally spoke up. "Where are we anyway", she asked while at last taking in the surroundings. They were still in PA, but on an agriculture producing-area. From the looks of it, they were at an old farmhouse.

"Oh", he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly; it would've been a good idea to explain that one first and furthermost. "We're at the outskirts of PA; this is my parent's old farmhouse that we used to go to every Summer when I was a kid."

He didn't want to come here, but it was their only option. Besides, to the league-**to be a superhero**- you suck it up, and put personal business/issues aside to properly handle situations.

Artemis couldn't help but smile while imagining a significantly younger Wally in trousers running from chickens or something, and giggled./_I always knew Kid Mouth grew up on a farm. _But she shook it off as he thankfully didn't seem to notice her reaction. She was craving more info of **why **they were there.

"Ah, right", he mumbled. Clearing his throat, he continued. "We're here to get patched up and relax until we have any further orders. The Mountain is pretty far away from here anyways; a little rest wouldn't kill us, and I need to refuel if we want to get home. Besides, nobody is here anyway, and it's fully stocked from what I remember for emergencies."

She looked slightly impressed. _Baywatch thought pretty responsibly with this one; go figure._ Artemis suddenly felt a bit bad for being so harsh at first with Wally when they initially got there, but she did apologize already.

The domicile ahead looked like a 2-story classic farmhouse, with its outdated red paneling to the stables and chicken coops behind a run-down silo. "So, are we going in or what", she tentatively asked while attempting to get his attention.

_ He's definitely distracted and zoning out on something; he's probably just exhausted. Like he said, he needs to refuel._ He realized that she was talking to him, and turned a pretty shade of red.

"Yea, let's go", Wally agreed as he swallowed hard, and they made their way to the front door some 10 feet ahead. Artemis had no idea what had gone on in that house some 5 years ago, and what Wally was going to relive once they stepped through that old doorframe.

…

** Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**I don't own Young Justice **

**lmao….. :D!**

**-Kristie Lynn (;**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashbacks for Flash Jr!

_**(= Chapter 2**_**…Thanks for the reviews (: I'm winging it here…so thanks for sticking along! =D **

…**.**

_They were about to enter the house. They were entering the house. We are in the house. I am in the house! I'm back in hell._ Wally couldn't relax. _I need to turn back!_ His mind wanted to run away, trying to force his limbs to cooperate, yet he kept moving forward next to the limping Artemis. _Suck it up West, you've been through worse! THIS IS THE ONLY OPTION._ He was disgusted with himself at his weakness.

_ He's going to be here; he-he'll know that I've been bad! _Wally wanted to run, to hide, and to just become invisible as flashbacks began to arise in his mind from simply being on the porch.

"Wally"…

_I'm so screwed._

_-"_Wally", called Artemis again, a bit louder.

The scenarios wouldn't quit mocking him in his mind. _He's going to be here, waiting for me. I don't want to get hurt again…_

_I don't! I don't-I don't I don't I don_-"WALLY"!

That got his attention. He spun to look over at where the distraction was coming from and found Artemis, with her hand on his shoulder with a concerned look on her face. There was no annoyance shown, nor smirks- just a dumbfounded look in her eyes. As if she just realized that her hand was there, she moved it awkwardly back down to her side and gained eye-contact with him instead. He also quickly realized that they weren't actually inside the structure, and was able to breathe a little easier.

"You okay", she asked awkwardly. _Wow, _she thought, _something is definitely in Ginger's focus. _Wally quickly looked at her, and plastered a forced, fake smile with his lips.

"Just Dandy, it's-uh- been awhile", he stuttered as the speedster made his way onto the porch in which they didn't even step on yet. She simply took a seat on a step, thankful for the replacement in standing. He knew that he **had** to calm down or Artemis would think-no, **know- **that something was up. It wasn't like he could just hide it; she was on YJ after-all. Artemis was about to say something back when she realized that they had no way to get in.

"Kid Flash, how are we-

She was cut off as he pulled out an aged-silver key from underneath a moldy welcome mat that rested in front of the entrance. He shrugged his shoulders.

She smiled. "Key under the mat; original", Arty commented as she dusted her hands off on her pants and painfully stood up to make her way over next to Wally from the porch step. He seemed to ignore her, while staring at the door. Suddenly, he wasn't with Artemis anymore.

…

"WALLACE, GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS NOW", screamed his father Rudy. Six and a half year old Wally made his way down the creaky, over-used staircase. He had **way **to solemn of an expression on his face for somebody under the age of seven.

Some 15 seconds later, when the little red-head reached the musty, cigarette smoke infested form of a living-room, he simply stood in front of his father. Rudolph West was sprawled out on an old-fashioned recliner while taking drags off a cigarette and not caring to avoid Wally's youth presence with it as he blew the pollutant out from his chapped lips.

After a moment or so of silence, Rudy grunted and put the butt out in the ash-tray with a disgusting swallow. As if he forgot Wally was there, Rudy spat on the carpet, and took deep swigs of a half-full beer bottle. He carelessly downed the rest of it & dropped it on the floor. Then, the middle-aged man turned his attention to some playboy magazines under some-no, more like a lot of- beer cans on the side-table next to him. The look on his face after opening the first page would make the sex talk seem like an invitation to go out for ice cream.

Wally, growing a bit impatient as any little boy would, attempted to make his presence known to the person who called him down there in the first place by making a small cough into his elbow. Rudy didn't notice, so he did it again, but a bit louder this time.

Yet again, there was NOTHING.

-& again…

-& again…

-& **AGAIN!**

He slumped in defeat. Man, he hoped he didn't inherit this guy's attention span, or horny mind when he heard his dad giggle. He shuddered at the sound. Wally was a sharp kid, and knew all too well what was going on. While putting his arm down, in preparation to leave his father to his _nasty release_, he accidently knocked over the lamp next to the recliner that Rudy was in.

The bulb smashed off the wall, diminishing the source of light for the jerker in front of the first grader. Wally was sharp indeed, but definitely a klutz_. _The older male was outraged as he got up off the seat way too fast and made his way over to Wally, with his fist raised.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING SNOOP, TRYING TO GET INTO MY BUISNESS", hollered Rudy in outrage toward Wally as the kid backed away toward the front door. His mom wasn't home; nobody could help him.

"D-dad", stuttered Wally; "I wasn't. You called me downstairs and I"-

-he was silenced as his father smacked him across the mouth- **hard-**, then pushed the scrawny little red-head against the door. He managed to knock the back of Wally's head against one of the hard, glass diamond-windows within the wood.

KF could taste copper, quite a bit of it. His head was spinning and he only managed to let out a light cry before the husky man gripped him by the neck of his over-sized Flash t-shirt, lifted him up, and throttled Wally into the closest route of escape while screaming insults at him.

"YOU INSIGNIFIGANT LITTLE FREAK!"

_You're the freak! _Wally's thoughts were the only thing that seemed to be working right at that moment.

"YOU'RE A MISTAKE"!

_I AM NOT!_

"YOU'RE WHY YOUR MOTHER AND I CAN'T EVEN TALK TO EACHOTHER ANYMORE WITHOUT FIGHTING"!

_THAT'S NOT TRUE!_

"IT'S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT"!

But he finally seemed to give up. Wally saw stars. His mind was screaming at him. _WAY TO GO STUPID! YOU COULD'VE AVOIDED THIS, BUT NO, YOU HAD TO MAKE DADDY MAD. WHY ARE YOU SUCH A SCREW-UP? NO WONDER WHY HE DRINKS! EVERYTHING HE SAYS ABOUT YOU IS TRUE! IF I WASN'T BORN, NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING! _Scrunching together his eyes in both pain and desperation to stop the insults from himself, he managed to piss off his psycho father enough to earn a kick in the abdomen.

"YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"

Wally knew he had to leave, or at least do something to stand a chance. His dad never got **this bad** before when he was drunk. He managed to open his eyes, and pull himself- painstakingly- up to a slight crouch when he noticed his father's expression. The hate radiating off of his face was more than enough to make anyone want to die on spot. It was too bad that Wally knew this look all too well. Rudy's bloodshot eyes explained everything else; words weren't needed.

Wally had to get out, NOW! Rudy yelled and went to punch him in the face with his huge, meaty fist when Wally's adrenalin kicked in. He ducked, barely missing the impact. He rolled onto his side, ignoring the burning pain erupting from his torso, and sped upstairs the fastest that he** ever **did go before he got his powers to his bedroom where he could get out from the window, and call 911. From upstairs, he could hear his father's yells of pain as Rudy picked out splinters of harshly aged wood from his bruised knuckles and made his way toward the kitchen.

….

"WALLY", yelled Artemis.

She was shaking his shoulders at this point, ready to deck him in the face if she had to. The look of horror on KF's face was painful; she never saw him like this. He was simply tracing over a dent that was clearly still on the outside of the thick door, not disappearing under various paint jobs and such from over the years. That was when he snapped back into reality. His left hand was death-gripping the door knob; his knuckles were ghost white, along with his complexion.

Taking in his surroundings, he visibly relaxed and tried to shake off the flash back. "Sorry Artemis, there's just a lot of past in this place," he explained as he put the key in the lock, and walked into the house, with Artemis' disapproving glance eating him alive. She knew- oh beyond knew- that something was **wrong**.

….

**Wooooh…another chapter done! Stay posted! (:**

**-Kristie =]**


	3. Chapter 3: Spiders and GreenBeans!

**This is Chapter 3….! ****Thanks for all the tips; they really helped! I've revised and proof-read my previous chapters so thank you! I have this stupid summer reading project to do and have to write like 3 papers for it, but instead I'm doing this…Btw…these are much better to focus on than the shitty book 'Cold Sassy Tree'! Ahh D: Eh being a freshman this year shouldn't be too bad. (: Everyone have a nice new school year even though school sucks… =p Anyways, when anyone asks me questions in the reviews, I read them all… but answering them is getting weird because my computer is wigging…so sorry if you think I'm ignoring you because I'm not trying to lol… =) This chapter is composed of both Wally's and Artemis' thoughts; just pay attention to the dialogue. (:**

** Enjoy=)!**

…..

Floral wallpaper was everywhere, being torn in many places. Dented wood floors with shabby-carpets greeted their feet, and Artemis had to cover her mouth and nose with her gloved-hand to keep from gagging. The living room- or what once was one- reeked of dust and mildew. Not much could be seen, as it was getting dark out, and the house had no lights on. She knew her scary movies all too well, and there was no way in hell that she was going in first.

Wally seemed to be un-phased by the room's appearance and walked straight through, failing to push aside spider-webs coating the doorway. They blanketed his red, spiky hair, & some even managed to float back and cover Artemis' chest and cheeks. Artemis could deal with thugs, robbers, and rapists, but spiders were a **completely** different story. She let out a very out-of-character yelp and jumped aside._ Ugh suck it up Artemis, _she scolded herself. _Stop being so prissy!_

Ollie's protégé came in wearily behind him with her hands up, ready to swat away anymore cobwebs. She then half-heartily shut the aged-oak door closed behind her, saying goodbye to the outside world as she did so. The blonde cringed as it let out a ghastly creek, where it didn't seem to startle Wally one bit. Actually, Wally seemed-yet again- to be in his own little world. The red-head was intently taking in his surroundings & blankly touching the walls. There was not a smile, nor frown on his lips; he looked **way** out of character for like the hundredth time that day.

Artemis let out a weary sigh, while shaking her head and placing her hands on her slim hips. _I'm going to have to talk to him, _she thought as she bit her lip and eyed the floor_. Does he think I'm stupid or something? I can clearly tell if somebody is upset, and no talking from the chatter-box means something is up. He started to act like this right when we got here, so something had to have happened in the past. I don't understand why he'd bring us here then!_

But aside from her confused and frustrated thoughts, concern was over-flowing inside of her mind. _I know how it feels to be in a bad environment, and am all too familiar with trying to hide the emotions brought up thanks to shit like that. Everything he was showing with his features…in his too quiet voice...in his eyes…it's like looking in a mirror somehow. I don't like the déjà here. _

Artemis was pulled from her thinking when several buzzes were heard and sparks fell down from the ceiling. Kid Flash also wasn't in the room anymore. _Ok, now I feel like I'm in one of Robin's drabbles, _the archer thought as she clenched her fists in anxiety. Suddenly, a dim light flashed on in the room she was currently in, along with all the others from what she could tell from the lack of previous shadows.

The silence in the house was unnerving, and a gust of wind out of no-where brushed up against her bare shoulder-blade. She shivered and turned-around horror struck, when some-_or something_- touched her opposite shoulder from the other direction.

"AHH", Artemis screeched as she turned around and delivered and swift flip-kick to who ever the _invader_ was.

"Agshh Aremihs; wshat uh hwell", Wally exasperated in pain as he clutched his newly bloodied nose and lip.

"Oh-my-god Wally", Artemis breathed out in both relief and embarrassment. "I'm **so** sorry"! _Ah-stupid- why'd I do that? Luckily Dad didn't see me; he'd quadruple my training for getting so spooked over nothing, _Artemis disgustingly thought to herself when she realized that she forgot Wally was there for a second. He was spitting out blood all onto his front._ That red shouldn't be there, _she cringed in disgust. She never did like blood.

"Wally", Artemis gulped- knowing that this was all her fault-. "Come here; if your nose is broken, I'll have to set it."

_She needs medical attention more than I do; I'll just heal up soon anyway. _"Nwah, mime fwhine", he mumbled out while shooing her out- stretched arms away. "Iw ghet shese wahl tuh thime", he sputtered out. Although, he quickly started coughing and blood splattered all over the filthy kitchen tile-floor in front of Artemis. Her features quickly turned from disgust into concern.

"Yea, well if you end up with a fucked up Pinocchio- nose by the end of today because it wasn't aligned correctly quick enough, I'll never be able to let you live it down", she half-joked in an attempt to lighten the mood as she roughly grabbed his elbow and pulled him toward a kitchen chair. _She has a point-I guess, _KF thought. She pulled it out for him, and motioned for him to sit down as the archer began to rummage through various cabinets-easier to do now that she could see- for some supplies.

Wally noticed what she was doing and turned away from the seat to assist her when she gave him a fierce glare. He knew what she meant with it, and cowardly backed away from her direction toward the chair. _I don't need two black eyes too, _the red-head inwardly thought with a slight smirk playing on his bloodied face.

It was seconds after he sat down when a loud creak rang out and the whole chair gave out from beneath him. He fell to the ground-very startled- and finished the job by cracking the back of his head against the concrete wall behind him.

"WALLY", Artemis yelled as she immediately discontinued her search and ran toward where the speedster lay. The ginger was clutching the back of his head with both hands and moaning.

"Wow-this is **not my day**", he grumbled while scrunching his eyes shut. Suddenly, he wasn't with Artemis anymore-yet again-.

….

"WALLACE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT", screamed Rudolph West while stomping over to where his nine-year old son stood. Wally was shaking while holding an empty box of angel-hair noodles in his tiny hands, where the contents lay all over the floor.

"Daddy", he stammered. "I-I'm sorry; I wa-was just trying to help with dinner coz Mo-Mommy's tired and I thought I would be able to cook them but they all fell on da floor and"- Wally was cut off as his father grabbed him by the nook of his shirt and lifted him up to his eyelevel.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE; NOW YOUR MOTHER HAS **ANOTHER MESS TO CLEAN UP THANKS TO YOU! **WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MAKE MESSES; WHY DO YOU MESS EVERYTHING UP? IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE MESSED UP! ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GOING TO CLEAN YOU UP!"

Wally was trying to hide his whimpers as his eyes began watering profusely. _Big boys don't cry, _he reminded himself. But a sob escaped his lips and his runny nose managed to drip onto his father's meaty hand that was hoisting him up.

"AGH", he hollered in disgust toward the snot-no toward him-. "YOU LITTLE…" Rudy launched Wally against the kitchen chair some 5 feet ahead. The little boy-who was thrown like a rag doll- crashed to the ground and hit his head off the wall with the chair in pieces all amongst him. Barely conscious, he only hoped that his Mommy had woken up from the noise to calm Daddy down.

….

Artemis was speechless. She could only stare at him as he tried to stop his vision from spinning. The blonde then decided to take charge and hoisted him up from the ground when he gave a startled yelp. He was pulled from his flashback-shaking- when he felt himself being lifted. _When did Arty get so strong_, he thought?

She then proceeded to drag him to the couch where she carefully plopped him down. "Stay", she commanded as if he was a puppy.

"Ugh- not like I'm going anywhere", he faintly replied, unfocused.

Artemis swiftly made her way back toward the kitchen-graciously avoiding any wooden furniture- and fished through everything like a starved raccoon would to a trash-bag. About five minutes later, she emerged back to Wally's position with a dusty first-aid kit, some rags, a bowl of water, and some candles with a match-box. She quickly lit some candles that illuminated the room into a more adequate examination area so she could get a good look at him. She pried his hands away from his face so she could get a better look despite his attempts at insisting that he was ok.

His nose was definitely broken, it being oddly crooked. He had two shiners (black eyes), and a swollen-busted lip that would normally need stitches. Dried blood also coated him like paint. _At least he's done bleeding. Man I can deliver a kick, _she though while wincing at Wally's condition. Artemis carefully wiped away the blood from his face and hands with a wet rag, and used a piece of medical tape to keep the deep laceration on his lip together.

"Does your nose still hurt", she asked tentatively.

"No-not so much, he replied while looking at his hands unconsciously. _Wow her gaze is fierce; hopefully she didn't notice what happened before. _Artemis' hair was in her face, & where her chin was coated with some dried mud, blood, and sweat. _She looks really pretty- actually- _he complimented her in his mind, but quickly shook away the thought. _EW…ARTEMIS?_ _Thank god Megan doesn't have the telepathic link up; I'm probably delirious, _he decided.

Artemis didn't seem to notice the silence as she pondered in her own thoughts. "It'll have to be set before it fully heals", she decided while putting some hand sanitizer on her palms and rubbing them together. "Lie back and relax your facial muscles", she ordered as she straightened up her own position. Wally knew it had to be done, so just obeyed her commands.

Her hands were on his face, gently prodding some spots on his nose to decipher which direction his nose would need to broken back to. Once she was sure of her self, she took a deep breath and positioned her palms correctly. "On three", she opted. Wally simply nodded.

"One"…

"Two"…she then quickly snapped bones back to where they needed to be. Wally grunted in pain and gripped the couch to prevent him-self from lashing his hands forward.

Artemis quickly got some medical tape from the kit and taped his nose into place so it wouldn't change position again. She noticed that his eyes were watering, and wiped away one of the tears that managed to escape his lively green eyes with her thumb. _Wow, he has strong cheekbones- and features-, _she thought dazed, but shook away her evaluation in frustration. _UGH…this is Baywatch you're thinking about Artemis...it's WALLY!_

She stepped back and admired her work. It looked pretty good. "Ugh", Wally let out while rolling his jaw. Does it look any better?"

"Yeah", she casually replied while finally being able to relax and plopped herself down next to Wally, but cringed in pain when she landed on her hip that she forgot that she injured earlier. Artemis quickly wiped it from her features though. Wally pretended not to notice- he'd get to her in a few minutes anyway-especially since she already got to play doctor and did **not **do it on 3 like she promised. .

"How's your head", she asked while looking at him with guilty eyes. "I would have gotten you ice, but the freezer was empty".

"It's fine; I just knocked it a bit is all", he laughed slightly as he turned to look at her. _Wow, _he thought. _She looks so __**tired**__._

An awkward silence filled the room as Wally finished speaking. Artemis began to twiddle her thumbs together. "I-I'm sorry about your nose and stuff. You just scared me a little", she explained while getting eye contact with him at-last.

"Seriously Arty, it's alright. Shit happens", he replied with a smile. "And thanks for patching me up; you did a **way better **job than I would've done", he chuckled while unconsciously messing up his hair with his hand. "Let's go find something to eat; I'm starved".

She smiled at him. "Of course you think of food during a time like this", she laughed. Suddenly, her own stomach growled.

He scoffed. "Yea…because I'm the **only one **that needs to refuel", he replied sarcastically".

As they made their way into the kitchen, Wally opened the fridge to examine its contents while Artemis re-checked the cubborts. "Oh-and Artemis"-, Wally asked with a mischevious tone.

"Huh", she replied- not paying attention.

He had to stifle a laugh. "I-I didn't know that Mrs. Bad-Ass was afraid of a little darkness…and spiders"!

She dropped a can of green beans she found with a loud 'clunk' and turned to face him. "You just had to ruin **another moment**, didn't you", she sighed-while **very red in the face**!

…

**Yep…shitty ending to this chapter-I'm sorry lmao but there will be more chapters; don't worry. I tried to give this one a perkier scene because depressed Wally sucks…sometimes….but reviews and advice are welcome.(=**


End file.
